In a computer system, solution integrators and service providers handle a wide variety of different Information Technology (IT) components, like, but not limited to compute, storage, networking and software. Thus, solutions and service offerings are custom integrated and engineered for each customer. This custom work is a significant variable (per deployment) cost which constrains the complexity of solutions which can be profitably delivered or operated by a computer system.
Typically, it is difficult to upgrade a computer system. A microprocessor upgrade may be performed easily by simply replacing a processor that is installed in a socket in the computer system. However, the upgraded computer system also typically requires updating the Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) after the microprocessor upgrade. An update to the BIOS may impact operating system (OS) revisions which may also require installing upgrades to the OS. Furthermore, replacement of the BIOS may result in loss of user data, for example, Internet favorites or mail file associations. This complicated process deters microprocessor upgrades in the computer system.
Wired networks require expensive wiring installation and physical locations of computers in an office environment are dependent on the physical locations of wired network communication points. The addition of a wireless network involves the addition of a wireless router, a wireless network interface in each client computer, and installing software to control the wireless network interface in each client computer. In addition a complicated configuration procedure is performed in order to initialize the wireless network interface including authentication and security dependent on the type of wireless router or access point.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.